


Butterflies for Free

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: John gets drugged off-world. Once he gets back to Atlantis, Rodney's reaction is enlightening.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge





	Butterflies for Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA Saturday prompt: Stubble/Stumble
> 
> *

John stumbled his way to the gate. Roofied off-world again—damn it. At least he'd gotten himself free before the questioning began. Oh, look. Hovering next to him were twin giant butterflies with diamond eyes. Or not. John focused on the DHD and carefully dialed the address to Atlantis. 

"Sorry guys," he said to the butterflies, "you can't come with me. Now, shhh, no telling anyone else the address. It's a secret." 

The gate swooshed open—so spinney and shiny that John forgot about the butterflies. There was one more thing…right. IDC confirmed. Great. Now all he had to do was keep walking straight into the sparkling water.

Whoa, John grabbed at the air hoping to break his fall when he tripped into the gate room. Stupid air. Fortunately, there was his good buddy McKay saving him from landing on his face.

"We were just about to go through and hunt you down, Sheppard. You missed your last check-in… " McKay waved his hand in front of John's face. "Carson! Major Sheppard is suffering some ill effects from the planet." 

"I'm fine, Rodney. But watch out for the diamond-eyed, giant butterflies. I think they're a bunch of gossips."

Rodney sighed. "Hang in there, Major. We're just going to take a short walk to the infirmary. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure!" John patted Rodney's bicep. Nice. He should do that more often. "The butterflies' eyes are pretty but not as pretty as yours." 

"You are so going to regret this once whatever this is wears off," Rodney patted John's hand and made it feel all tingly. 

*

John woke to an annoying overhead light glaring in his eyes and the sight of Rodney McKay sound asleep with his head resting against John's hip. McKay's bedhead, what there was of it, was close enough to touch. It wouldn't take any effort at all to run his fingers through that soft-looking fluff. 

Before he worked up the courage, Rodney blinked up at him with bleary-eyes. "You scared the crap out of us, John. It took two days to flush the drug out of your system. I'm assuming you're still not seeing butterflies?"

"Nope. I'm good."

Carson came over and gave John a brisk pat on the hand. "I need to check the Major over and you need to skedaddle now, Rodney. Try to get some decent sleep." Tsking, he added, "Rodney here wouldn't leave not even for meals if you can believe it."

John observed the exhausted slump of McKay's shoulders, his bloodshot eyes, and what had to be two days' growth of stubble on his chin. "Yeah," he said, hoarsely, "I can believe it. Rodney, go do what Carson asked and get some rest."

Rodney stood up but looked ready to argue.

"Look, as soon as Beckett releases me, I'll come see you. That way you check for yourself that I'm fine." Too tired to shoo him away, John closed his eyes and hoped Rodney took the hint.

* 

Teyla and Ford poked their heads in the room to check on him but didn't hang around. It seemed only Rodney had stayed by his side for the entire two days. 

John toyed with the food on his dinner tray. Carson had promised to release him as soon as he'd finished eating. His head was a lot clearer now. Plus, lying in bed waiting to be released had given him time to think. 

He'd gotten used to McKay's ways. The very few times he'd seen Rodney with stubble fell into two categories. _Oh-my-god-we're-going-to-die_ and _I-need-to-devote-my energy-to-this-fascinating-thing_.

He knew he didn't fit in the first category, which meant…. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. John had two choices now. Ignore it all and pretend nothing had changed or accept that life could get a lot more interesting. 

Well, he'd never been one to take the mundane path when there was another option. He finished his meal with more gusto than he'd had since waking the Wraith.

Besides, if he hurried, he might catch Rodney before he shaved.

*


End file.
